Fan involvement in sporting games has increased over the years. With the introduction of fantasy sports, e.g., fantasy football, more fans are watching more games with no interest in the outcome of the game, but instead, to keep track of their player's progress. Previous electronic devices are not concerned with current in-game statistics, but instead, are more concerned with the game players progress through the game provided by the electronic device. For example, Play Station's® PSP® device has a game called Madden Football®, where access to broadcasted live scores are provided over a network on the provided screen. However, scoring in the actual Madden game itself is determined by the player's actions within the game, whether a touchdown is scored or not, and not based on the broadcasted scores. While fan involvement in broadcasted games has evolved over time, the electronic devices remain more concerned with games provided for the device than the events occurring during the broadcasted sporting contest related to the provided game. Therefore, a need exists to provide an electronic device that keeps fans involved in the live football action, while providing an electronic platform for competing with other fans.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.